


Cotton

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Prank Wars, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and George have a wedgie war.This will definitely not lead to something sexual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Cotton

Usually, George was the one that slept in most mornings, but currently, it was the opposite. It was nearly noon, yet Dream was still lying on his belly, enjoying the warm comfort of his bed. He could hear Sapnap watching TV downstairs and George playing video games in his bedroom. 

It’s not like he had anything to get up for either. He was caught up with all current projects and had some free time for once. Unfortunately, he couldn’t even go outside thanks to the wet Florida weather, so why not just sleep all day? The ambiance of the pouring rain was about to lull him back into dreamworld until he felt his covers being yanked away and a weight straddling his back. Dream knew who it was immediately.

“George...get off. Trying to sleep…”

“Come on! You’ve been sleeping all day! I fly out all the way from England to live with you, and all you do is ignore me!” 

George whined childishly while Dream groaned in annoyance.

“You sleep in almost every day too!” The blond argued back 

“Now leave me alone and go drink some tea or something!” 

This only irritated George further, however, a tongue-in-cheek expression spread across his face as he suddenly had an idea. He reached down, grabbing a hold of the waistband of Dream’s underwear before pulling upwards with all his strength.

Dream shivered as he felt cold hands reach into his sweatpants, but quickly let out a loud shriek as he felt his briefs being roughly yanked into his ass, putting an uncomfortable amount of strain on his privates. 

“AAAACK!!! George are you seriously giving me a wed-EEEEP!”

Dream’s voice shot up an octave as George gave another sharp pull, sending the briefs even further into his friend’s nether regions. 

“Why yes I am Dreamie, and by the looks of your knickers, you sure deserve it. I mean seriously? You’re still wearing tighty whities at this age?

George teased as he pulled the briefs, nearly getting them to Dream’s upper back. Dream’s blush deepened at the snide remark. God of all things to wear today, it had to be his most embarrassing pair. 

“S-Shut up, George! It's laundry day!” He snapped back, trying to preserve any of his remaining dignity as he struggled to get free.

“Oh come on Dream if you’re going to come up with a bull shit excuse at least try to make it less cliche. Hey, it all works out for me at least. These are super stretchy! I wonder if I can get them over your stupid head…” 

The brunet pondered as he switched his grip to the leg holes, making the already massive wedgie even worse. Dream wanted to shout more insults in reply, but his shouts went silent as his hands shot down to his crotch, trying to relieve the agonizing pain from his forming moose knuckle. All the while, letting out loud groans of pain. 

Although he planned to make the wedgie atomic, George could clearly see how much pain his friend was in and decided to loosen up on his grip on the stretched-out briefs. The Brit gave Dream a playful smack on his wedgied butt, making his embarrassed friend’s cheeks turn nearly a crimson color, before getting off his back. 

George chuckled as he examined the results of his humiliating prank. He had stretched Dream’s tighty whities nearly up to his lower back and by Dream’s pained expression, it had crept up in the front as well. He gave Dream’s messy hair a playful ruffle.

“Hey buddy, no hard feelings, right?” 

George didn’t even wait for an answer before walking out of the bedroom, leaving Dream to writhe in pain and process what had just happened. He grit his teeth as he began to painstakingly pull out his huge wedgie, feeling the chafes caused by its friction. He groaned as he could feel the once tight briefs sagging around his hips from being put under so much strain. Fuck...these were completely ruined.

Oh, later he would get George back...He’d get him back so hard that he won’t be able to sit down or walk straight for a week…

He thought of all he could do to his English friend and his adorable little tushie. He had so many ideas. So many evil ideas at that. Oh, he would be getting George back ten times fold. This was not just a playful prank, but now a full-on war.

However, he would be seeking his glorious revenge later. For now, he just wanted to get back to his rudely interrupted nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of an...eerrr...unusual kink story...
> 
> Anyway, how should Dream get revenge on his Gogy? I want to make this story somewhat interactive for the readers. At the end of each chapter, I'll probably ask what you guys want to see if that makes any sense.


End file.
